Do You Hate Me?
by jasmyn
Summary: Harry/Draco Slash! Harry is lonely and depressed, and somehow finds solace in an enemy. But is Harry ready to make this new found friendship, into something more?


I don't own these characters. JKR is God. 

I'm little more than a pathetic excuse to "mimic" her.

I'm not worthy.

Please Read then review. I'd appreciate it, thanks.

***************************

Do You Hate Me?

by Jasmyn

"Mudblood, Muggle-lover, and of course, the Savior Of The Wizarding World, welcome! You came back. I can hardly believe it." Draco drawled, from outside the cabin door on the Hogwarts train.

Harry looked up at him. Draco saw only pain and misery on his face. But something about the color of his eyes always did him in. "What's wrong? The glory too much for you?" He sneered, trying to get a rise out of Harry.

"If you think killing someone is glory, then yes. It's too much. I can barely stand it." Harry retorted.

Draco could have kicked himself. Harry really was in pain. "You don't realize how lucky you are, Potter," and with that, walked away. 

"Ignore him, Harry. Face up to last year, and accept it. Then forget it. Everything will be alright," Hermione tried to comfort.

Harry shook his head, and walked out. He didn't really know where he was going; he just had to get out.

*~*~*~*

"Harry?" asked Draco, uncertainly.

"Why the hell do you go on like that?" Harry asked in a harsh whisper. "I fucking killed somebody and all you can do is egg me on! Why? Why do you hate me so goddamn much?"

"I don't hate you, Harry," Draco replied, sighing. "You hate me."

Harry looked incredulous at that. "Don't start playing mind games with me. My head's still fuzzy from being in St. Johns, and..." Harry shook his head. "I..." he turned on his heel, ready to stalk out of there.

Draco grabbed his shoulder and pulled him back. "What's St. Johns?" He asked softly. Harry shook his head, not willing to tell. "Tell me. I promise I won't tell anyone."

"It's a mental institute. Ok? My uncle tried to declare me mentally incompetent. What the fuck do you care, anyway?"

"Language, Harry. There's a bunch of first-years over there who don't need to hear your filth," Draco grinned. "Now, why don't you sit down and tell me about your summer?"

"Why do you care? And would you stop calling me Harry? You're not my friend, dammit."

"I may not be your friend, but you're mine. So sit down and talk. It'll make you feel better." Draco reassured.

*~*~*~*

__

Harry,

Meet me at the astronomy tower at 10. 

Love,

Draco

Harry, refolded the note, looked over at the Slytherin table and nodded. 

Hours later, hiding under his Invisibility Cloak, he made his way up to the Astronomy Tower.

When he got there, Draco was already waiting.

"Hey," he said softly. Draco turned at the sound of Harry's voice, and smiled.

"I think it's my turn." Draco whispered softly. 

For weeks, they would meet at designated spots, and Harry would talk about his summer, and how awful it was, and all the other bad shit happening in his life. Draco would listen, comment, and then make Harry laugh. Draco would then tell Harry about his summer, his father and how much he didn't want to grow up to be like him.

"I was watching him shave one day, while he was ranting non-stop about Muggles, and how absolutely weak they are, when I realized they weren't weak and helpless. They don't have all of the same options or power that we do, but they're by no means weak and helpless." Draco was pacing as he said all of this, talking with his hands, while Harry looked on, amused. "If you think about it, they're really... well, smart wouldn't be the right word, but they adapt. I don't know what I'd do without magic, and to think they live their entire lives not knowing about it, and still manage to get on somehow. I'm beginning to understand Mr. Weasley's obsession with them." 

Together, they brought out a whole new personality in each other. Harry became more sarcastic and witty; Draco, less cruel and calculating. He had even stopped calling Hermione and Ron names. Harry couldn't be more pleased with this change that seemed so out of character for someone whom he thought would never change. 

On their fourth meeting, inside Draco's dormitory, Draco softly asked, "Harry? Do you like me?" 

Harry replied, "I don't hate you." and shrugged. Draco smiled, his grey eyes lighting up. He leaned down and kissed Harry softly on the lips, for the first time. "Do you still not hate me?" He asked softly.

Harry answered him by capturing his lips in another kiss.

Green eyes stared into grey, grey staring right back into green. No one moved. The wind held still and the frogs stopped croaking as each boy waited for the other to make the next move.

"I don't hate you," Harry commented.

"Well, I don't hate you either," Draco drawled in reply. Harry gasped and hit the other boy's arm. They tumbled to the bed, laughing the entire time, as each boy fought to be on top. Finally they came to a standstill, Harry on top, grinning with victory over Malfoy. 

"You always have to win, don't you, Potter?" Draco observed.

"Um, that about sums it up, Malfoy," he replied, sticking out his tongue.

The silver-haired boy pulled Harry down and kissed him, tugging on his bottom lip, running his tongue across his teeth. Draco rolled Harry over, so he was on top, and ran his fingers through the green eyed beauty's hair. Harry felt as if the world had stopped, and the stars shone for them alone. Their hearts beating as one, they instinctively moved together.

Draco dragged his lips across Harry's, tasting his skin. He was intoxicated by his scent, his taste, the way he felt underneath him.

_It could never be too much, it would never been enough,_ thought Draco as he breathlessly pulled away from Harry, looking down in awe of him. 

"I don't hate you," Draco sighed.

"That's nice," Harry murmured.


End file.
